As a related-art headphone device, there is known a headphone device including an ear pad to be inserted into an inside of an ear of a user, and electrically connected to a reproducing device through a cable, for outputting an audio signal output from the reproducing device.
In the related-art headphone device of a type in which the ear pad is inserted into the inside of the ear, in order to enhance wearing comfort of the headphone device inside the ear of the user, a protruding angle of the ear pad is offset by a given angle with respect to a housing, and thus the wearing comfort of the headphone device in the ear is enhanced (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
FIG. 5 is a top view illustrating a state in which the related-art headphone device, in which the protruding angle of the ear pad is offset by a given angle with respect to the housing, is attached to the ear of the user.
In FIG. 5, the upper side of the drawing sheet corresponds to an outer side of the ear of the user, and the right side of the drawing sheet corresponds to a front side of the user.
As illustrated in FIG. 5, a related-art headphone device 100 includes a housing 200 and an ear pad 4. The ear pad 4 is formed of an elastic body such as a resin/rubber member, and is arranged to be offset toward the front side of the user by a given angle with respect to the housing 200. Through a cable (not shown), the headphone device 100 inputs an audio signal output from a reproducing device (not shown) to a driver unit provided inside the housing 200, and the driver unit outputs the audio signal as a sound wave. The sound wave of the audio signal output by the driver unit is transmitted through the ear pad, and is emitted as sound to the inside of the ear of the user.
When attaching the headphone device 100 to an ear 50, as illustrated in FIG. 5, a distal end of the ear pad 4 is inserted from an ear concha 501 toward an ear canal 502, and an outer peripheral portion of the ear pad 4 is held on an inner wall of an ear canal entrance 503. At this time, the ear canal entrance 503 of the ear 50 protrudes forward from an inner side of the ear concha 501. Accordingly, the ear pad 4 of the headphone device 100 is arranged to be offset toward the front side of the user with respect to the housing 200, and thus the outer peripheral portion of the ear pad 4 is properly held on the inner wall of the ear canal entrance 503. As a result, wearing comfort of the headphone device 100 is enhanced.